In November 2004 the Wake Forest University OAIC was awarded a competitive supplement to provide coordinating functions on behalf of the OAIC program. The supplement was renewed in September 2006, and we seek to continue and expand our functions with this renewal. On behalf of the entire OAIC program, the Coordinating Center Core (CCC) at the Wake Forest University OAIC will execute the following specific aims: 1. Provide administrative / logistical support for the OAIC program 2. Enhance the OAIC website (www.peppercenter.org) as an administrative tool for the OAIC program and develop the site to serve as an interface with the lay public, a resource for researchers in aging and related areas, and a forum for scientific exchange among OAIC investigators across sites 3. Work with NIA staff and OAIC Directors to develop and implement shared resources, and facilitate the sharing of scientific resources with other NIA/NIH center programs and with the broader scientific community 4. Provide logistical and educational support for OAIC trainees 5. Enhance the OAIC career development programs and coordinate related programs of career development sponsored by organizations committed to clinical and translational research in aging 6. Develop and pilot an OAIC Research Network to foster communications, cooperative arrangements, and collaborative projects among OAIC sites and between OAlCs and other institutional research centers, NIA- or NIH-funded research infrastructures, and other Federal or private organizations promoting geriatrics training and/or research 7. Evaluate and improve all Coordinating Center functions and activities As part of the renewal we plan to lead two major programmatic initiatives: 1) enhanced OAIC junior faculty development through: i) the coordination of the OAIC faculty development activities with other junior faculty development programs in aging, and ii) increased cross-center interactions using internet technology and a Visiting Professorship Mentoring Program; and 2) enhanced potential of the OAIC program to function as a research network through: i) the appointment of an OAIC Research Network Advisory Committee, ii) development of a web-based infrastructure for multi-institutional studies, and iii) the conduct of one or two small pilot studies to determine the feasibility and cost estimates for developing such a network.